


Don't Waste A Drop: The House of Happy Horny Hucows!

by FuzzyWuzWriting



Series: Happy Hucow Farm [1]
Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hucow, Lactation, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyWuzWriting/pseuds/FuzzyWuzWriting
Summary: Welcome to the Troyer ranch, where a well known Hucow farmer and his cow's live.
Series: Happy Hucow Farm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998040
Kudos: 17





	1. Waking up on the farm

You could say its really more of a farm at this point. But it is a happy place. A home for special girls, and the only stud around that can keep up with them.

The day starts out early, and ends the same. Usually with at least one power nap in the middle to keep the guy from burning out. But its hard to really run out of energy with the kind of motivation he gets. What kind of motivation? Like when he wakes up in room four. Belle's room, he rarely falls asleep in his own. She's one of the more experienced cows if not the oldest. She should have been happy draining him dry the evening before, but she's a bit of a greedy bitch and knows how to wake him up.

Because the first thing he hears is the droning pump of automatic milkers, followed by slightly over dramatic moans. It does feel good having the suckers pull out milk from her overly full tits. The mounds hanging from her chest swollen to levels that would make Dolly Pardon look light, but she cranks up the volume to really get his attention. His eyes opened and he turned to take in the view.

She's not just laying back milking, or sitting down. No the hucow is standing up, leaning on a table in her room, tubes connecting suckers to her mammary's. Her back side was in clear view to the Farmer, and his growing erection. She's a brunette, on the short but eminently stacked side. Even before he took the time to make sure they were perpetually full her large chest would get attention. Now it made them impossible to ignore. Even when she didn't have a pair of clear suction cups, partially full of continuously pumped milk. Her hair is up in a messy bun, and as he watches she undoes it to fall loose. Done up for sleeping and work, but down for his pleasure.

Her head turned at the sound of rustling fabric, he's pulling the blanket off. Her lover's stiff eagerness drawing her gaze as it comes into view from under the cover it had made a tent out of and the next moan she gave was quite a bit more authentic.

"Hnng, good morning..." The man rumbled as he got up from the bed, stepping on the overhauls he'd left next to it the night before and took his place behind the hucow. Hands finding soft hips as his throbbing cock pushed against a plump bottom. Belle's legs spread out just a bit more, to make it easier for him to access. She didn't even think about it, she just wanted her stud first thing in the morning.

He reached down to adjust himself, his own over eager morning wood too stiff to dip under the much shorter cows backside without some assistance. But it was easy, instinct and practice finding the throbbing tip at her wet slit in moments. She lifted onto her toes for a few seconds, getting her end up just a bit higher, a small needy grunt leaving her voice as she makes the effort and then he's there. His tip pushes in. His clenched tooth groan over taken by her happy moan. Her entrance is wet and very ready, taking most of his length in one good drive. She still lets out a slight whimper, its just a bit too deep for her first thing in the morning, but the hucow bites her lip.

He catches the sound anyway, and gives out a gruff "Oops, sorry shugah' wasn't thinking." He pulls most of his shaft out. One hand is holding a hip, the other a bit higher, reaching around to touch her soft stomach with a light caress. He's eager to see it fill up again, but at the moment he's concerned.

She looks back, a bright eyed smile on her face as she gives a small shake of her head. "No its ok, I'll get used to it baby, I want it." The growl she makes in that last word makes his eyes widen. The way her smile turns sultry, her teeth biting her bottom lip has his nostrils flare and his grip on her body tightening. She straightens up and gets ready.

His next thrust is hard and deep, and her back arches as his hips smack into her ass. "Hnng!" The stud grunts, and both hands grab her hips as he starts to get out his morning lust. The hucow receiving a rapid, steady thrusting. Her fluids running across his shaft and starting to run down her thighs. His heavy balls slap into her clit in rapid wet sounds that can barely be heard following every loud meaty thwack of his hips on her ass again and again.

Belle is soon panting, her mouth open. Her loud breathing and inconsistent moans getting louder. He moves his hips, his cock seeming to grind a certain spot and the hucow can't quite keep a loud long moan from escaping. And it occurs to her that girls on the other side of her walls are going to hear it and know she's getting double dipped against the rules of the house. That thought makes her give a extra dirty smile before she turns back to look at her stud, "Harder!"

She yells it out far too loud. The volume and the nasty smile he can see on the half of her face before she looks back makes him realize he's breaking his own rules. "Ugn, aw fuck Belle- UNNG! They're all gonna be pissed now!" He says but he gives the cow what she wants and the loud wet smacks of his hips on her ass somehow go up in octave.

"Oh you bitch!" One loud, somewhat nasal voice is heard from the wall to one side. "HAHA! Yeah, give it to that bitch!!" Another voice with a faint accent says from the other side. They definitely have an audience. The knowledge is too much for the needy cow and she starts to pant out constantly whimpering moans as she shoves her ass back and orgasms hard. "Oh god, oh god, oh GAAWWD!" She might have played up the orgasm, but honestly couldn't think to as her farmer slammed his meat into her relentlessly.

His own orgasm was approaching. The man leaned closer reaching around and up. Strong hands grabbed at her full breasts. They were large with milk, smooth and lotion'd on the regular. And his rough grip as he started to maul her tits made her moan as another orgasm rolled out of her. He lifted her bosoms into easier view from behind. The clear suction cups were nearly flooded with milk, his squeezing and her own orgasm's pushing out more milk than the pump normally handled. "Oh.. here it comes baby... HNNNG!!" The farmers eyes would have closed if he wasn't enjoying the view so damn much. In the instant before his orgasm hits he wonders about putting in a full sized mirror in the room so he could see more. Or perhaps a camera... But all of that dissolved as his balls tightened up and unloaded into the very happy cow. A third orgasm overtook the woman as she felt her stud cum inside of her. His spasming hips still working her sopping wet pussy for several seconds as he pumped more and more into her.

They stood there panting for a bit. The hucow drooping a bit physically, a lazy smile on her face as she just barely keeps from collapsing onto the table. "Are you done yet? I was supposed to get first round you greedy cunt! UGH!" A disgusted yell from the next room has her grinning like the cat that got the cannary. The farmer lets out a sigh and takes a step back, his softening member leaving her.

"Well... I better get cleaned up and get to work. You know you just threw my whole schedule out of wack?" He said the words, not unkindly, as he gently grips her curves and helps to turn her around. Her self pleased smile doesn't waver, the twinkle in her eye is wicked. He loves that smile and can't help but return a smirk of his own. Her hands are moving all the while to turn off the pump on the table and get the suction cups off her nipples. And before he can get another word out the well bred cow pops up onto her toes and leans forward, planting a quick wet kiss on him. Her large tits pushing against his chest, and leaving white tracers streaming down him.

She falls back from the kiss to lay on the bed and look up at him, biting her lip again as she lounges back. "Sorry honey, but I know its never too much work for my stud." She winks at him, and loves the way his eyes go up and down her body. Her heavy, slightly less full breasts. down to her closed legs and the very wet mound between them. "No go on ahead baby, get your drawers on and get to work.... Unless... You think you can go again with little ol' me...?" And her legs start to spread as his blood pumps southward. Her hands grab her breast and squeeze, milk wells up and the unspoken rule of the house goes through his mind, and he licks his thirsty lips.

Don't waste a drop.


	2. A Happy Hucow Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe's late for Breakfast and someone is unhappy.

Joe Troyer, part time stud and full time farmer was getting a late start to his day. Belle had been particularly... needy. Alright, he should have had more self control, but these things happened. He was weak first thing in the morning, and he was starting to realize the cow's were catching on. And most of a good farmers work was done in the morning! He shook his head disgusted with himself as he walked down the hallway.

His home was rather large. The majority of it was a single story, wouldn't do to have a bunch of pregnant cow's going up and down the stairs all the time. So it looked odd from the outside, being large but low built. He made it three doors down when one opened and a voice cleared. He of course knew who it was, he knew every occupant very well.

"You know that's why Belle isn't s'posed to get you last. She takes advantage." He rolled his eyes. Wasn't his fault that Missy had bet away her time slot over a softball game of all things. The cow's were always getting into it with each other and finding way's to screw each other over over. But overall he was still in a good mood after making it out of Belle's room so he smiled anyway.

"Good morning to you too Justine. My schedule might be behind, but you know I'll catch up. I love my work, and always manage to find the motivation to keep up." He gave a sideways smile at her. Justine was a light complected woman with blonde, almost platinum hair often in a long pony tail. Her hair was offset by horns just pushing through her brushed back bangs. They were white at the base with darker almost black tips. She was only partially in view with her door only cracked open. She must have been listening close to it, waiting for his heavy tread to get close. It opened more to show her displeased expression.

She was gorgeous. But then he thought that of all his cow's... And as she cracked the door a bit he got a better look at her. She was wearing a robe, but it was open. And he bit his lip slightly at the view. She was heavily pregnant. Her belly pushing out and at this angle he couldn't see between her legs to where he knew there would be a blonde bush. His cock throbbed and when he dragged his eyes up a she was smirking. She knew she could have him there, the Farmer's maiesiophillia, aka a damn big pregnancy Kink was well known. But Justine was more responsible than most. She was with child so got lower priority on the schedule. But she couldn't quite do nothing at all and stepped out to squeeze his bicep, lean against him, and brush her lips against his cheek.

Just as he got his hopes up, she stepped back and firmly closed her robe. "You're such a pushover Joey... Now get to the kitchen. Izzy is cooking up a storm and if you're any more late she's liable to cook you." He grinned at her, reached out with a strong hand to pull her close for a proper kiss, not this cheek nonsense. Groped her backside through the soft robe as he did so then got on his way.

There was music playing in the kitchen. It was modern rap, and Joe winced. He was not a fan. Isabella knew it, and most likely was playing it to show her irritation. He stepped in and she barely glanced back for a moment, then her head snapped back around with a small huff. She was around 5'4 with brown skin and long curly hair. She almost always had it in a bun, but today it was down and loose. He grimaced, she only wore it down for him. "Morning Izzy."

She whirled on him, spatula in hand. "Don'choo 'morning Izzy'" me!" She was talking through her nose, and her gruff imitation of her voice was almost laughable through her latin accent. He managed not to crack a smile, but also worked hard not to look too resigned. "You know I am de best cook in dis house, that when I step into this kitchen NO ONE is left unsatisfied. But I cannot satisfy a idiot man who cannot find his way out of some selfish puta's room!"  
She waved the spatula like a baton. Or maybe a sword. He was lucky that he wasn't splattered with any scalding substances. No, just her tongue... And he deserved it. The woman looked lovely, even while enraged. Her hair was bulled back with clip, but mostly fell freely in curls that he knew she brushed out for him. She found it tedious but knew he loved her hair long. Two all brown horns curved up and forward a bit more viciously than most. They were small like any Hucow's, but if any of the girls might readily use her's for self defense, it would be Izzy. He'd also made a joke about her throwing a sandal once, but it hadn't ended well for him. She was wearing a red apron that curved around her mid pregnancy bump and matching panties around her round backside. And that was all...

"You see this empty room?" She twirled her wrist, waving the spatula around the room. Namely the very large, but unoccupied table. "Let me ax you a question... Why do you think no one's here 'Yoseph?" He both found her pronunciation of his name adorable, but also a bit off putting. Technically his name was actually spelled Yoseph, but everyone called him Joe. Her form of english negated this however. Why do you think I'm wearing this?!" Now a gesture to the apron and her D-cup breast's pressing against it. Her chest was actually a weak spot on her ego, she had natural C's which were some of the smallest in the house. But with regular breeding's and not often milking she'd gone up a cup size. He fondly remembered the way she'd screamed out and ran to find him, completely topless, to jump and down and cheer because her tits had grown too big for her old bra's and literally spilled out of them on all sides. She'd made something of a display of throwing away the old pieces of clothing for her larger nursing sets.

"You uh... wanted some alone time with me this morning Isabella?" He used her full name, and gave her a weak smile. "I'm sorry darlin' it was pretty awful of me. But honey... I didn't know you had anything planned today. And hell, Belle's a bit greedy but she ain't mean. If she'd known she wouldn't have kept me for two rounds." Her eyes went wide, and he realized he'd fucked up even more.

"Two? TWO? You gave that bruja two of your-" It descended into a frenzy of broken english and spanish ranting. She turned and stomped back to the kitchen waving her spatula and yelling. He just found himself staring at her ass. Damn that thing looked good. Her hips were already wide before she'd gotten knocked up but he was sure they got bigger. He wondered what the spanish word for dumptruck was.

"When I get my hands on that leetle-OOH!" She jumped in place as he grabbed her backside with both hands. She started to turn but he gripped her bottom, then gave one cheek a smack. Not mean, not even necessarily to be playful, but for the shear joy of her having such a smackable ass. She could tell. And despite her anger she loved it. "Y-y-yoseph, you are a pendejo..." "I know..." He said, as he slid her panties down, and with a thud she realized he was dropping to his knees behind her and her breathing sped up.

"Izzy you know I'm damn sorry to waste your time... but girl this is my kitchen, and I need a meal." She let out a shuddering breath. The spatula was dropped on the counter, and she gripped it with both hands. He pulled the panties down all the way for her to step out of, then spread her legs a bit and push her backside back. He let out a hungry growl, a sound she knew she'd never get out of him with her cooking. Heh, unless she included her milk in the menu. That thought put a smile on her face. But his incoming tongue put a look of ecstasy on it.

"Ah, DIOS MIO!" She slammed a fist onto the counter and he seemed to do something similar to her clit. He gripped her cheeks and spread them, his nose near her ass as she wiggled her hips against his face. His tongue was going side to side working her lips, then diving in between to soak in juices. He ran it around her clit again, and gave her ass a smack. She was pushing back against him more and more, and in the well lit morning kitchen he had a lovely view of her round backside. Her ass and pussy were his whole world. And he figured he should enjoy the mountains as well as the sea. So while one hand came up and used a few fingers to keep stimulating her clit, his tongue hit her rosebud and the woman made sounds that let some of the cow's five room's away know that breakfast was indeed being served.

She had planned something along the lines of breakfast, then maybe climbing under the table. She'd not expected him to take a meal like this. But as he did she knew she deserved it. "Yes! Yes eat it you tonte de culo! Eat my nachas!!" He figured eventually he'd learn quite a bit of spanish just from Izzy's dirty talk, but it probably wouldn't be anything he should use in public. He gave her ass another smack, then used that hand to rub at her clit and she moaned out what sounded like either an orgasm, or pretty damn close. She yelled out something else, "Cohame" or something? He wasn't sure, but he knew what it meant.

The farmer reached past the pretty hucow and her tasty ass to grab the counter and lift himself up. He thought about putting her up on it, but she had other idea's and headed for the table. Dropping the apron she pushed her ass up onto the large mahogony table. It was big enough to fit a dozen, and sturdy. Her short but stacked frame wasn't going to trouble it all. "Come on Papi, give it to me." She a spread her legs. One hand was on the table, and the other was playing with one of her breasts, a bit of milk sqeazing out to fall to the table. "Oh fuck yes..." Joe said as he stripped down.

His cock was rock hard and throbbing. He stepped up to the table and gripped one of her thighs. He pushed his cock down, it was so hard it angled up. And as she let out a continuous stream of latin slang that mostly came to "Put your dick in me white boy, I NEED IT!" He pressed the tip to her hole and drove in. He could have eased back, but she wouldn't have been happy. Isabella always wanted it hard and deep. It was like she thrived a bit on that little bit of pain, and she squealed into a a definite orgasm as he sank in. Her well stimulated and very slick tunnel took him with no resistance, but was definitely nice and tight. He grabbed onto both thighs and started to pump the happy cow as she moaned loud and long.

Both her hands came to her breasts. Squeezing and kneeding the swollen udders. She slowly went from screaming, to just murmuring her words. She called him a chingon or something, which he thought was an insult but had learned was some kind of compliment. She yelled out about his verga, and that it was damn big. He grinned, having long ago learned what that word meant. And then she looked up at him with hazy eyes, just coming out of her second orgasm, and gave her breast's a particularly emphatic squeeze.

He couldn't make out all of what she said, something like mama or mamar but he got the hint, bending over his latched onto one of those plump and surprisingly perky tits. And as she moaned, his thrusts slowed into a more relaxed rhythm as the stud managed to re-hydrate a little. He squeezed her breasts with both hands while just sucking one unthinkingly. A bit of milk sprayed from her left and landed on his shoulder and back. He swapped to that one and his cock started to speed up. Finally he pulled back and just looked into her face as he sped up to his own orgasm.

She loved how he looked at her. His eyes wide with wonder, and taking in the view. Her stomach was swollen up and bouncing just a bit, and her breasts were still dribbling out milk as she moaned into another orgasm. She spoke more, but he didn't hear it as clearly, his heartbeat hammering, his breathing rapid and with a groan and grit teeth he drove in deeply and filled his sweet spanish cow with seed. "Oh... god..." He moaned out as he bent over and put his face between her bosoms, both her hands coming to his head to tangle in his hair.

He stood there, only holding himself up enough to keep from crushing her and let his orgasm subside. She whispered small words of compliment to him, only half in english. "Next time I'm cooking breakfast... you don't be late." He looked up at her with a lazy smile and a "Yes ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of my Hucow series! 
> 
> And apologies if I butchered the spanish language too much. Most of that was inspired by a friend of mine, who I still think of whenever anyone says the word Axe. I would have made her dialogue more detailed but I didn't want to fuck it up, so just threw in a few words that were fitting to the situation, and tried to let Yoseph's own reaction make it work.
> 
> Comments and criticism are always welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first thing I've ever written and posted online, it got fairly popular on reddit, and I hope its enjoyed here as well. 
> 
> Comments and Criticism are always welcome!


End file.
